Peripheral devices such as routers, hubs, printers, scanners and the like, are often connected to a computer and/or to one another via one or more bus systems. In relatively small networks like SOHO (Small Office and Home Office) and DHT (Digital Home networks), most of the peripheral devices are turned on via a central power switch, or by turning on each of the devices individually. However, this activation operation becomes more inconvenient when the peripheral device is not in the same room as the computer. The power control problem is exacerbated when multiple peripheral devices are located remote from one another and/or from the computer(s) in the network. Consequently, such devices are often not turned off, but rather left in standby mode, thereby constantly consuming power. A peripheral device that senses bus inactivity, while maintaining the device without dissipating power in the sensing circuitry when there is no activity on the bus, is highly desired.